custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Corporation of the Cosmos
The Corporation of the Cosmos, or, as most sentient species know it as, the Corporation is a secret organization with the goal of finding and conquering new worlds. History Founding The Corporation was founded by Makuta Sharroz shortly after the Convocation. At first, the organization consisted of just herself and her servants, but in the next few centuries included Makuta Powpow, Makuta Ziviahk, Makuta Antera, and six other Makuta. Little is known about their opperations before the Nynrah Ghosts modified the armor of the Brotherhood to house their evoled states. What is known is that Sharroz began looking for a place for her organization to reside. To keep from becoming suspicious, she only did this every few thousand years. To keep Teridax from snooping around, Sharroz, Powpow, Antera, and six other Makuta set off a staged explosion, supposedly "killing" them and their servents. They later set up their base of opperations on one of the southernmost islands in the Matoran Universe. Meanwhile, Ziviahk stayed behind in order for them to have a spy in the Brotherhood of Makuta. Operations Once free from the Brotherhood and after two thousand years constructing their base of operations, the Corporation was set in motion, kidnapping various species for its twisted experiments and stealing various equipment to complete such tasks. Most of the species they kidnapped were Rahi, to avoid suspition. One such experiment was a virus that could decimate an entire island in hours. Once a prototype was ready, the Corporation sent one of their agents to release it. He did so on a small northeastern island, although he was killed in the process. The prototype virus not only killed most of the population, but also turned them into mindless drones capable of great feats of strength and agility. The island was later quarentined to prevent futher outbreak of the infection. This invoked the attension of the Order of Mata Nui, but they found little evidence to connect the outbreak to the Corporation. After hearing a report of the virus' success, Sharroz ordered it to be mass produced. Once they got thier hands on a Kanohi Olmak, their operations picked up speed. Sharroz began putting footholds across the Matoran Universe, including Metru Nui and Xia. She even began recuiting ex-Dark Hunters, Nynrah Ghosts and former members of other organizations into her ranks. This envoked the attention of the Shadowed One, so the Corporation began moving their operations underground and went into hiding for a time, all the while perfecting their experiments, their techniques, and their base. Ten thousand years ago, the Corporation resurfaced with a new device to harness the power of their Olmak from a distance. They gave one to every one of their opporatives on other lands, so they could escape if captured or found out. They also used it to ramp up their opperations, taking various equipment from other dimentions. Most of the equipment they took was used to increase the power of their Olmak. Sharroz then used the power of the mask to travel to Bara Magna, where she spent the next three thousand years traveling around the planet, making a series of star maps. Antera was put in charge of the organization during her abscence. Through his leadership, the Corporation began taking over the eastern chain of the Southern Islands, which cause many undiscovered sapient species to migrate. Once the they had concord four islands, the organization began using them as testing sites for their weapons. By the time Sharroz came back and assumed her command, these islands were reduced to rubble. When Sharroz heared that the Matoran in Metru Nui developed disks with the ability to teleport, they obducted eighteen of those Matoran, three from each district, to make these disks. They then use these disks to further increase the power of their Olmak. Once they are satified with the Matoran's work, the Corporation returns them to Metru Nui with altered memories of their captivity. With their Olmak's power increased, Sharroz used it's power to travel to a far away planet that she calls Oasia. Once again, Antera was put in charge. A thousand years later, Sharroz returns and assumes command. Known Members *Makuta Sharroz *Makuta Ziviahk *Makuta Powpow *Makuta Antera *Six other Makuta *Yinya *Pranox *Xunarvo *Junav *Six other members Servants *"Machine" *Bantorus/"Unstoppable" *Syasia/"Patckwork" *Vorrik/"Muaka" *Wyglak/"Weapon" *Isquo *Uokarr *Giiyo *Vynac *Toa 5-18 *Several other servants, experiments, and machines Technology The Corporation has a variety of technological advances. There most promenent is their portable teleportation devices. They draw their power from the Kanohi Olmak located inside the Corporation's base. After the Rising, the entire Corporation base teleported to parts unknown. Some of their technology is from different worlds and dimentions. Category:Organizations